The Great Warrior Detective part 10 - Frollo's Plan
(Next, Mr. Snoops is shown carrying Anne Marie towards a cage with its door open.) *Anne Marie/Olivia: Stop! Let me go! You ugly old thing! (Mr. Snoops throws her inside and slams the door.) *Mr. Snoops/Fidget: That ought to hold ya! (He traps Anne Marie in the cage by locking its door with a key.) *Anne Marie/Olivia: (from inside the cage) Help! Let me out! Let me out! *Mr. Snoops/Fidget: See how you like that! (He blows a raspberry at her, then walks away towards Frollo, who is looking through the bag.) *Frollo/Ratigan: Ah, the uniforms. Oh Mr. Snoops, I knew I could rely on you. Now, you didn't forget anything? *Mr. Snoops/Fidget: (cackles) No problem. I took care of everything. Everything on the list. (Unfortunately, as he looks behind him to display the list, he realizes it's missing and frantically searches for it.) *Mr. Snoops/Fidget: Uh-oh. *Frollo/Ratigan: What's wrong? (Mr. Snoops continues patting himself down.) *Mr. Snoops/Fidget: (panicked) The list...Well...Well, I know I... *Frollo/Ratigan: (getting angry) Where's the list? *Mr. Snoops/Fidget: (nervously) The list, yeah, yeah, yeah. Well you see, uh, it was like this. I was in the toy store getting uniforms when I heard a "Arroooo! Aroo, Aroo!" *Frollo/Ratigan: (puzzled, impatiently) You're not coming through. (Mr. Snoops imitates a rabbit sniffing.) *Mr. Snoops/Fidget: A dog came. I ran. I had baby bonnet, girl in bag, and Taran, he ch...He chased me. (Hearing this last piece of information, Frollo cracks.) *Frollo/Ratigan: What? Taran on the case''?! Why you gibbering little... (Mr. Snoops cowers in fear as Frollo clutches his chest, apparently having a heart attack. His face is red with fury, but just as quickly as his temper rose, Frollo calms down and scoops Mr. Snoops into his arms.) *Frollo/Ratigan: (chuckles) Oh, my dear Snoops. You have been hanging upside down too long. *Mr. Snoops/Fidget: You mean, you're not mad? I'm glad you're taking it so well. (Frollo carries Mr. Snoops to the back. There is silence until we hear the sound of a bell and Mr. Snoops's terrified scream. Around the corner, Sabor is holding Mr. Snoops, attempting to have the fat man for dinner. Mr. Snoops keeps making desperate attempts to escape.) *Mr. Snoops/Fidget'': (panicking) Not me, you idiot. No, stop, you stupid cat! Open up! Open up! Ai, ai, ai! Oh, ow! You're hurting my arm! (Frollo has his back turned and is leaning against a bottle, rubbing his temples.) *Frollo/Ratigan: (ragingly) How dare that idiot Taran poke his stupid nose into my wonderful scheme and foul up everything! *Mr. Snoops/Fidget'': Let me out! Let me out! HELP!! (Mr. Snoops has managed to climb out of Sabor's mouth, only to have him stuff him back inside and keep him mouth plugged with one of his clawed hands.) *Frollo/Ratigan: Oh, I can just see that insufferable grin on his smug face. (He bangs his head against the bottle and winces in pain, but suddenly has a wicked idea and smiles to match.) *Frollo/'Ratigan: Yes... Yes, I can just see it. (chuckles) Sabor, release him. *Mr. Snoops/Fidget: (from inside Sabor's mouth) I'm too young to die! (moans) (Sabor pouts for a moment, then spits the poor mangled man out. Frollo, having found some use for the man after all, holds him up by his cheeks.) *Frollo/Ratigan: Mr. Snoops, you delightful little maniac. You've presented me with a singular opportunity. (He drops Mr. Snoops, feigning a look of concern.) Poor Taran! (malevolently) Oh, he is in for a little surprise. (The scene fades to Taran's flat, except for Frollo's eyes, who fade afterwards.) Category:SuperDisneyFan15 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes